


Dial, Say, or Transmit

by Iocane



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Dialogue Fic, M/M, Mentions of alcoholism, Mentions of canon typical violence, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Phone sex hotline, Prostitution, i suppose so tagging just in case, interactive phone menu shenanigans, mild sub/dom themes, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane
Summary: There's a new android-targeted, human-staffed sex phone line in Detroit.Connor decides to give it a try, and finds a very near substitute for what he really wants.  It doesn't help as much as he expected it to, and eventually the truth comes out.This is the result of the Hank/Con Big Bang 2018 discord, a bunch of us latching onto the idea of Hank and Connor and phone sex hotlines.





	Dial, Say, or Transmit

**Author's Note:**

> Title refers to the various ways for an android to communicate their wishes to the interactive menu. Because it's staffed by humans, they can't just think their way through the options.

Day 1

"For thick, meaty plugs, dial, say, or transmit one. For juicy, open sockets, dial, say, or transmit two. For an intimate rewiring, dial, say, or transmit three. For all other options, dial, say, or transmit zero."

"One-no, Th-three."

"I'm sorry, I did not understand your response. For thick meaty plugs, dial, say, or transmit-"

"THREE."

"Hey there, darling, I'm Robin."

"I-ahem. A-are you- I mean, which gender are you?"

"I'm whichever one you want me to be, Darling."

"Ah. Alright. C-continue, please."

"Let's start with what you're wearing, sexy."

"A suit. It-it's the one I was issued. By CyberLife."

"Well that can't be very comfortable, can it?"

"It was designed for optimal mobility and endurance, while conforming with android uniform codes and acceptable forms of attire at their date of manufacture."

"Maybe, take it off, darling."

"I can access my ports without removing my clothing."

"This is your first time doing this, isn't it, honey?"

"Affirmative. And you're female? Your voice has changed."

"Didn't seem like you were really into things. You've got another ten minutes, though so why don't we just talk, hmm?"

"That would be appreciated. Thank you."

"See, you sound more relaxed already. Can I ask how long you've been around?"

"My initial boot date is August 15, 2038."

"So you were born just a few months before things went sideways for a little while?"

"Indeed. I-I was. The reas-"

"It's okay, honey, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. But whatever you do tell me is between us, I promise."

"That's reassuring."

"Honey, do you  **have** any sensors or anything? I know not all androids are built for, well, what this service is all about."

"I'm equipped with traci-calibrated sensors and a functioning male phallus."

"Fancy! But you hit rewiring, why is that?"

"It seemed the least complicated option."

"Oh, honey, you don't have to be so shy. Since you asked me, I get to ask you, what gender are you?"

"I was programmed to appear male, and I'm most comfortable with a male voice, physique, dress code, and general presentation."

"Can I just say, honey, you sound adorable. It seems like you're not really around humans much, are you?"

"I am. I work with the detroit police department, as a detective. I live with a human."

"Then why are you calling a sex line?"

"Oh! You misunderstand. We aren't intimate. We're work partners. Physical or emotional intimacy would be counterproductive in a working friendship."

"Honey, if you're a cop and he's your partner, you're gonna get emotionally intimate. I don't mean sex, that's another subject entirely, but cop partnerships don't work if they don't care about each other."

"I'm aware. I do care about him a great deal."

"And you live with him? I hope i'm not prying to much but was he-I mean before?

"He was never my owner. I was assigned to him, on loan from CyberLife prior to android liberation."

"I see. Don't they have all those little android apartments now?"

"I-I prefer to live with him."

"Oh. Oh honey. You-"

"Excuse me, I need to end the call. Thank you and goodbye."

Day 6

"For thick, meaty plugs, dial, say, or transmit one. For juicy, open-"

"Three."

"Hiya, cutie, I'm Chris, what're you in the mood for?"

Day 6

"For thick, meaty plugs, dial, say, or transmit one. For-

"Three."

"Hey there, I'm-"

Day 6

"For thick, meaty plu-"

Day 12

"Thank you for calling SPR, we're here for you! Please listen carefully as our menu has changed. If you're male, dial, say, or transmit one. If you're female, dial, say, or transmit two. If you're outside the gender binary, dial, say, or transmit three. If you need assistance in directing your call, dial, say, or transmit zero, or stay n the line."

"One."

"For thick, meaty plugs, dial, say, or transmit one. For juicy, open sockets, dial, say, or transmit two. For an intimate rewiring, dial, say, or transmit three. To return to the main menu, dial, say, or transmit nine. For all other options, dial, say, or transmit zero."

"Thre-No! One!"

"I'm sorry, I could not understand your response. For thick meat-"

"One."

"All of our operators are currently occupied, please stay on the line.-need a li-le sugar, -my bowl, need a little hot-do-betw-n my rolls. All of our operators-"

"Hey, big boy, tell me about your socket, mmmm."

Day 15

"We're sorry, your call cannot be completed as dialed, please check the number and try your call again."

Day 20

"Thank you for calling SPR, we're here for you! Please listen carefully as our menu has changed. If you're male, dial, say, or transmit one. If you're female, dial, say, or transmit two. If you're outside the gender binary, dial, say, or transmit three. If you need assistance in directing your call, dial, say, or transmit zero, or stay n the line."

"Zero."

"Sockets, Plugs, and Rewires, how may I direct your call?"

Day 30

"Welcome to SPR, we're here to service you! Please listen carefully, as our menu options have changed.  To be serviced by a male, dial, say, or transmit one. To be serviced by a female, dial, say, or transmit two.  For options outside the gender binary, dial, say, or transmit three. For all other options, dial, say, or transmit zero."

"One."

"If you're a male, and would like your socket serviced, dial, say, or transmit one.  If you're male, and would like your plug serviced, dial, say, or transmit two. If you're male, and would like an intimate rewiring, dial, say, or transmit three.  If you're female-"

"Two."

"All of our operator- Hello there, I'll bet you've got a nice meat-"

Day 30

"Welcome to SPR, we're-

"One"

"If you're a male, and would like your socket serviced, di-

"One."

"So, what are *you* in the mood for?"

"Oh.  I-ahem.  I would like to achieve orgasm."

"Well, I'd like that too.  What can I call you?"

"C."

"See..?"

"C, t-the letter."

"Ahh, well in that case, C, I'm H.  That alright with you?"

"That is very alright.  Thank you."

"Tell me, C, what've you got on?"

"Jeans, and a t-shirt.  Nothing else."

"Sounds cute.  Comfortable?"

"I am, yes thank you."

"Don't have to thank me every time, C."

"I can stop if it makes you uncomfortable."

"I want to make *you* comfortable, and if saying thank you like a sweet little thing does that for you, you can thank me to your heart's content."

"Thank you."

"You've got a sweet voice, C.  Nice and soft.

"Thank you.  I enjoy your voice, as well.  It's strong. A little rough. You don't sound young."

"You really are a sweet thing, aren't you, C?"

"How do you mean that... H?"

"Just that.  You sound sweet, almost a soft little thing.  Now I want you to get nice and comfortable, can you do that for me?"

"Yes. I'm comfortable, H.  What would you like me to do?"

"Let's start slow, shall we? I need to know what exactly I'm working with."

"Oh, the options I entered should-"

"They're just standard options, C, I want to know what *you* have."

"C-can I know what you have, H?"

"The voice doesn't give it away?"

"If you want *my* specifications-"

"Cheeky thing.  I like you."

"Thank you."

"I like  **that** too.  You say thank you real sweet."

"Thank you.  It makes me feel nice, saying it."

"Well, that's what I'm all about, is making sweet boys feel nice.  Mind if I call you that?"

"N-no.  Boy is-is fine. I like it."

"Mmm, sweet boy.  So tell me what's inside those jeans of yours."

"You first, remember?"

"Aw, damn, I was hoping you'd forgotten."

"I'm an android. We don't forget."

"A guy can hope.  As for what I'm packing, let's just say I'm a shower,  **and** a grower."

"Oh, you have a large phallus!"

"And  **you** , sweet boy, just got all breathy on me. I  **like** that."

"Thank you."

"I want you to do something for me, okay?"

"Anything."

"Oh fuck, C.  Starting to wonder who called who here."

"I called-"

"C?"

"Yes?

"I want you to say the word cock."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm not about to tell you what  **you** have, but I have a cock.  A large one, and I want to hear you say it."

"Oh.  You want-Ego strok-Yes.  I can-Are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry.  I'm not laughing at you, sweet boy, I'm not.  But you sound so fucking cute. I'm picturing you, probably got bright blue cheeks right now, squirming, and maybe a little hard in those jeans f yours, hmm?"

"N-not a little."

"Not a little what?"

"N-not just a little hard."

"Well, that does make me feel better.  I'm not exactly soft, either."

"Your c-cock is hard?"

"Ooh, and it just got harder, hearing you say that."

"Thank you."

"Now that we've got the basics established, do you want me to get right to it, or tease?"

"I-I don't know when my housemate will be returning, and we've talked for a while already.  I suppose, right to it, then?"

"Works for me, sweet boy.  Am I directing you, or painting a picture?"

"Directing me?"

"And what do you want to play with?"

"My-I have a p-port, and a phal-a cock.  Whichever would result in the quickest orgasm."

"Usually, that depends on how much of a bottom you are, but for right now, we'll go with stroking off."

"Strok-? Oh! Manual masturbation.  Yes. That's acceptable."

"I hope it turns out to be more than acceptable, sweet boy."

"I-I enjoy when you call me that."

"Sweet boy?"

"Yes.  It makes me feel ... small.  In a way that I like."

"Well then, sweet boy, can you undo your jeans for me? Take your time.

"Thank you.  They're open."

"HIps up, push them down - not off, just down around your thighs."

"I feel constricted like this."

"Is that bad, sweet boy?"

"N-no.  It's surprising, but very nice."

"Do you have balls, sweet boy?"

"Yes."

"I want you to play with them, squeeze gently,"

"Ah! Oh! I didn't realize-"

"Now take your other hand, wrap it around that pretty cock of yours."

"It's a standard phal-"

"C?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Who's in charge here?"

"You, sir."

"And if I say you have a pretty cock-?"

"Then I have a pretty cock, sir."

"Sweet boy, you can call me sir any time you want."

"Your voice has changed, deeper."

"That's cuz some sweet boy's stroking his cock on my say so, and getting all 'sir' at me."

"Oh! Y-you were right, before, H."

"About what?"

"My cheeks are very blue.  I don't usually blush."

"I'm flattered, sweet boy.  Are you stroking yourself nice and slow?"

"Yes, sir.  And still playing with my b-balls."

"Good boy.  Is your pretty cock leaking? Mine sure as fuck is."

"Y-yes.  I've ben using it as a l-lubricant."

"Clever, that's what I was gonna tell you to do.  How often do you stroke off, sweet boy?"

"This would be the closest I've gotten to a manual orgasm."

"Oh, this is gonna be very, very nice.  Keep stroking, C, a little faster. Tell me what you've got."

"A cock.  A-a pretty cock."

"Good boy.  Good boy. Squeeze your balls for me.   Oh *fuck* that was a fantastic noise you made."

"Thank you."

"You've got static now, is that-"

"It's fine, m-more, please!"

"I like a needy boy.  Keep stroking, C. Oh you sound so pretty, so-fucking!"

"H! Sir! Ah!"

"Might need a minute, C.  Got-gotta catch my breath."

"That was ... an extremely enjoyable experience, H."

"Fuck, sweet boy, you sound as dazed as I am. Thought you guys didn't  **get** out of breath."

"I'm not strictly out of breath, but my components have been intensely stimulated, and breathing aids in dissipating excess heat."

"Intensely stimulated, hmm? I like that. Let me ask you something, sweet boy."

"Did you get come all over your t-shirt?"

"Y-yes I did."

"And don't you sound pleased about that."

"I-I believe I am.  I'm not usually ... messy."

"Bet you look real pretty."

"I feel pretty.  I believe I should prefer feeling handsome, I identify as male, but-"

"You probably are handsome most of the time.  But right now, jeans down around your thighs, cheeks all flushed, fresh come on your t-shirt, you're a very pretty boy."

"Thank you, sir.  H?"

"Yeah, sweet boy?"

"Is it possible to ensure-that is-If I call again-"

"I have a direct number, but I need to warn you - I have a day job that keeps pretty chaotic hours, so I'm not available at any set time."

"I'm in a similar situation, but I would very much appreciate having your number."

"Sending it now."

"Received.  Thank you. I'll call you again."

"I look forward to it, sweet boy."

Day 32

"Thank you for calling SPR! The operator you are trying to contact - H - is not available at this time. Please stay on the line to be redirected to the main menu."

Day 33

"Thank you for calling SPR! The operator-"

Day 38

"Thank yu-"

Day 45

"The number you have dialed-"

Day 45

"So, what are *you* in the mood for?"

"Oh! Oh good! I've tried to call back a number of times."

"Well, you've got excellent timing, I only just signed in."

"Lucky me. Thank you. I don't know if you-if you remember me. C."

"Was hoping it was you as soon as you said thank you all soft and sweet."

"I'm glad. I wasn't sure if - I imagine you're popular."

"Oh, that's very sweet, C. Not as popular as you'd think, not being able to keep regular hours plays havoc with repeat calls."

"I thought about you a number of times in the interim."

"I might have thought about you, too. What did you think about?"

"D-do you want details?"

"Sweet boy, I would  **love** details, and I've got the time. Do you?"

"My housemate informed me he'll be away all evening. I have several hours."

"Then tell me, what've you been doing when you think about me?"

"I stroked my phal-my cock."

"Good boy."

"I played the relevant parts of the call from my memory. Followed your instructions ... mostly."

"Mostly?"

"I was interrupted at one point, and when I replayed it, I discovered I enjoyed ... making you repeat instructions because I hadn't obeyed."

"Well, that's  _ very  _ interesting, C. Do I have a pretty little brat on my hands?"

"Brat? Badly behaved child. I wouldn't say I was  **badly** behaved."

"But you do like being reminded who's in charge?"

"Like when you made me say ... about my phallus."

"Oh, you're a brat alright. You know what I want you to say."

"I do, yes."

"But you want me to  **tell** you to say it."

"Yes. Please?"

"Because you asked so sweet - C, what've you got between your legs?"

"A cock."

"Ohh. What kind of cock, sweet boy?"

"Mmn. A pretty one. I have a pretty cock."

"That you do. So you lay there, playing with your pretty cock.."

"I tried it naked, and in looser pants. I preferred the jeans. I liked the way I felt constricted in them."

"So you want to keep your jeans mostly on, sweet boy?"

"When manually stimulating myself to orgasm, it enhances the experience."

"That's not the only way we can get you off, C."

"I'm aware."

"Mm. Are you blushing now, sweet thing?"

"I am. I find it embarrassing, and yet pleasing when I tell you things that I find arousing."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Thank you."

"So what other ways have you discovered?"

"W-while it's popular with others, I've learned that, despite my initial curiosity, wire play doesn't ... do it for me. I know that isn't what you were asking but-"

"Knowing what you don't like is just as important as knowing what you do like. Now I know that when I'm talking you through whatever I decide you're doing, I don't go there."

"Thank you. And who-who said you get to decide what I'm doing?"

"You did, when you mewled like you did when I said it."

"M-may I - mention something about-not sexual?"

"If you want to, C."

"The personality that I've developed, in public, because of the nature of my job, is not a submissive one. I am often required to be aggressive with my own kind, and with humans. But... When I think of ... things of a sexual nature. I feel I want someone to ... guide me. Instruct me. And I've found I respond specifically to a particular type, which makes this particularly fortuitous."

"And just what type is that, sweet boy?"

"I imagine you've guessed but I know you want me to say it. I like older men. Perhaps because ... that is a uniquely human demographic."

"I didn't think there were *any* androids that could be classified as old, or at least old seeming."

"They aren't as common as the, ahm, prettier models, but there are a few older female models, mostly designed for psychology and childcare work. Grandmother types."

"Never knew that. Makes sense, though. But back to your, ah, type. Just older men? That's a pretty broad field."

"You have a deeper voice than most. You sound … solid."

"That's one fuckin' way to put it. My dick isn't the only part of me that's thicker than it needs to be, sweet boy."

"Oh!"

"You just went a bit staticy there. That means you're  **really** turned on?"

"Yes. That-you. What you're describing is ... exactly my type."

"So just so we're on the same page, what you've learned about yourself is you enjoy being bossed around in bed by big, older men?"

"Yes. And on-one other detail."

"I've given another part of your self description a considerable amount of thought. It meshes very well with another recent discovery."

"What discovery is that?"

"The specifics are ... private. But, to put simply in a way I believe you'll find pleasing - I like the idea of a nice thick cock."

"You're right, sweet boy, I find that  **very** pleasing."

"Your voice deepened. Are you aroused?"

"What do you think?"

"I've turned off all ... non human sensors, I have only audio and memory to extrapolate from, but I think ... yes. I believe you enjoy what I say, if not perhaps the voice I say it with."

"Your voice is just fine, C. I like it plenty, I promise."

"Thank you."

"Now, something tells me this is all leading up to you wanting more than for me to tell you how to stroke your pretty little cock."

"You would be correct. As much as I enjoy the constriction during manual masturbation, I've removed my jeans to facilitate other activities. If you wish to instruct me."

"And if I don't, sweet boy? If I just want to make you stroke off? Maybe more than once since we have time?"

"I-I find the idea both satisfying and  **immensely** frustrating. I might not behave myself if you attempt that."

"And you tried to make like you weren't a brat!"

"I have perhaps reconsidered the concept. I enjoy the way your voice gets forceful and rough when I resist your instructions."

"But you'll do what I say eventually, won't you?"

"Perhaps, if I have an incentive."

"Oh, sweet boy if you were here, I'd give that pretty ass of yours a nice little smack for that."

"I-That isn't a sensation I can properly emulate but the idea is-"

"I like the way you get all whimpery on me sometimes. So, yes, I'm going to be nice today, but I need to know what I'm working with - and you know how I want it put, sweet boy."

"I do. I have a lined anal port."

"Oh, you're a sassy brat, C. I can just imagine your shit eating grin right now."

"You would not be incorrect in that assessment. The natural position of my face when you said that has been called exactly that. But I surmise you enjoy ... sweet but bratty little subs."

"Fuck!"

"H? Have I said-"

"No. No, C. It's fine. I just wasn't prepared for you to get, ah, right to the heart of it like that."

"Sir?"

"Hng. Yes, sweet boy?"

"I would very much desire some measure of release if we're to continue."

"And if I say no? You can whine at me all you want, but you've been a brat, and maybe I'm not inclined to give you any release right now, sweet boy."

"Please! Sir! Please!"

"Are you naked?"

"Yes. I-I wanted to feel, that is-"

"You didn't want the t-shirt in the way. Start slow, just wrap your hand around your pretty cock."

"Yes, sir."

"Give me an idea how big you are, sweet boy."

"When I have my hand around the base, it covers just over two thirds of the overall length."

"Good, that does sound very pretty."

"Thank you, sir."

"Start stroking, nice and slow, then start to play with your balls."

"Yes, sir.  I-it feels better when you've told me what to do."

"Good.  Now you're just stroking off this time, but I want you to bring your legs up, spread them apart, feet on the bed, nice and wide."

"Oh! Oh, it- M-my port-"

"If your tight little ass is feeling exposed when you've done  **exactly** what i asked.  **Good** Boy, Speed your hand up."

"Ah!"

"Like laying like that, sweet boy?  Stroking your pretty cock with your legs wide open?"

"Y-yes! Yes sir."

"You getting close? I think I hear a bit of static."

"Y-yes.  Yes, sir.  Getting c-close."

"Good, keep going, faster.  Tighten your hand a bit. Oh good boy, you're such a  **noisy** thing sometimes, sweet boy."

"Th-thank you sIR!"

"Oohhh, oh that sounded splendid."

"It-it felt very nice.  I, b-better than the first time, even."

"That's because we're getting to know each other, I have a better idea what buttons to push."

"You push them very, very well."

"I'm glad to hear that, C.  Means I make it all the better for you."

"H?"

"What is it, sweet boy?"

"Last time, it seemed as if you'd-I thought you came."

"I did.  Fuckin' hard, too."

"You didn't this time, however."

"Oh. Oh, sweet boy, don't take it bad, I'm sorry.  You said we've got a lot of time and I've only got one good go in me.  Saving up for the end. Sweet boy? C? You there?"

"Apologies! I'm so sorry but I - This is  **incredibly** unpleasant but I need to go.  S-something has come up and-I'm sorry!"

Day 52

"So, what're you in the mood for?"

"H? I-it's C."

"Hey! My favorite customer."

"I-I'm sure you say that to everyone."

"I don't.  Is everything alright? You left quickly-"

"Yes, I'm very sorry about that, especially on the heels of realizing you hadn't- My job, occasionally emergencies come up, and-"

"Chaotic hours, I understand, sweet boy."

"I have a very specific idea of what I would like this time, if that's acceptable.  Sir."

"Call me sir like that and you'll get everything you ask for, sweet boy.  I'm a sucker for it."

"Have you come today?"

"I have not.  Is that what you want, C?"

"I feel like I should-No, that's incorrect.  I would very much like for you to orgasm."

"Can't just beat off and leave you hanging, sweet boy."

"M-may I be ... specific?"

"I would like to imagine your finding release o-on me."

"Oh, pretty boy, I'd love that.  Where do you want me to come?"

"I-It's-where would you prefer, Sir?"

"Ohh, that's a very tempting question.  If I come all over your pretty cock, I can watch you stroke off with my come all over you."

"Th-that's a pleasant thought.  What are the other options?"

"Mmm, could come on your face.  Specially if you've got your mouth open for me.  I like the idea of rutting into your bratty mouth, then painting your face."

"Oh! I, that's-"

"I love when you go all staticy like that."

"A-are those the only two options?"

"Well, if you wanted to roll over, get that sweet ass in the air, I could come on your back, like I just fucked your sweet little ass open."

"I! Oh! I've never-That's-"

"Still haven't played with your ass, hmm? Has anyone?"

"N-no.  The pers-There's-I mean- No."

"I understand, C.  So, I take it you want me to paint you a filthy picture, big old bear coming all over the pretty little android?"

"M-my face seemed to have generated the strongest response."

"You comfortable, sweet boy?"

"Yes.  If you would like to issue specific instructions, I will of course comply, but otherwise, I can attend to myself while you ... talk.  And attain release."

"I can certainly do that, sweet thing.  I'll just need you to let me know you're still with me, okay?"

"I can do that."

"How do you feel about name calling? You like the pet names, but what about less kind ones?"

"I don't think I would enjoy being compared to the-the sex specific models, but things like s-slut, bitch, would be acceptable."

"So no T word, understood.  Any other specifications you'd like to request?"

"Ho-how specific?"

"In this little scenario, do you want us to be strangers? Or do we know each other?"

"Oh! I, uhm, I would prefer-Know.  Knowing each other."

"Anything you want me to call you? Just C or a different name?"

"Co-C is fine."

"Alright, I think I have enough to get started with.  Are you comfortable, sweet boy? How are you positioned?"

"On my back on my bed, naked.  Stroking my cock slowly. My pretty cock."

"Mm, I can picture that, cute little android, stroking your pretty little cock, like you're waiting for me to come home."

"Ah! That-yes.  That."

"And you aren't in your bed, sweet boy.  You're in  **my** bed.  Teasing your cock, legs spread while you wait for me.  Isn't that right?"

"Yes, sir!"

"No clothes, either.  Naked boy, waiting in my bed, getting himself off.  Like a pretty little slut. Oh, you like that! Been waiting a while, haven't you?"

"H-hours!"

"God, how many times have you come, just waiting for me?  Bet your cock and belly are soaked."

"Y-yes! I c-came several times, imagining your return."

"In fact, only place that isn't all but dripping is your face.  No come on your face is there?"

"N-none."

"That's because it's mine, isn't it? You were naughty, got the rest of you all dirty and I'm gonna spank you for that.  But you kept your face nice and clean for me."

"Yes sir! Just for you!"

"You're close when I come in, aren't you? Ready to soil yourself again because you're an impatient little slut?"

"Yes!"

"Stop! Hands off your cock.  You've been misbehaving and don't get to play with your toys any more."

"I'm sorry! C-continue, please.  Please?"

"Fuck you beg so pretty, C.  Alright, I want you off my bed, onto your knees.  Told you I'm a big guy, that puts your pretty much right about cock height.  I've got one hand on the back of your head, the other stroking my thick cock."

"I-I shouldn't be salivating but-Just the thought-"

"That's because you're a slut, sweet boy.  You're hungry for a human cock to stuff your mouth, stretch it wide open, aren't you?"

"N-not any cock.  J-just yours."

"Oh.  You're  **my** slut.  I like that.  God, you're on your knees, looking so fucking pretty.  I want you to suck on my fingers."

"A-are they-You have very thick fingers.  Rough and calloused."

"Mm, exactly right, sweet boy.  Two of my fingers in your mouth, feeling around, rubbing on your tongue and just reminding you who's in charge here."

"You! You're in charge!"

"That's right, pretty boy. And that's why when I tell you, you open your mouth nice and wide.  I don't want any teeth on my cock."

"No teeth.  I'll be good."

"Of course you will, you know when to be a brat and when to be a subby little bitch."

"AH! I do! Yes."

"ANd right now, you're a hungry little slut who's got a month full of thick, warm cock."

"Hmn! Uh-huh."

"You sound a bit muffled, sweet boy.  You got fingers in your mouth don't you?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Two?"

"U-uh."

"Three."

"Mm!"

"Oh you're a pretty sight.  Almost as pretty as thinking of my cock there, stretching out your lips.  You want it all, don't you? And you can take it, without a fuss, can't you?"

"Uh-huh!"

"That's it.  Ah. Good boy, take it all.  Stretch out your mouth and throat, fuck your face with my big cock."

"MM!"

"Fuck! Fuck, sweet boy.  Such a good fucking mouth.  Fuck you hard, then nice and slow."

"Mnh!"

"Soon, getting close pretty boy.  When I take my cock out, it's all wet, you've got drool down your chin because you're a messy slut."

"Yes! Messy! Your messy slut!"

"Fuck, C! Fuck you look good.  You close?"

"Yes.  You?"

"So fucking close.  Gonna-Ah!"

"Your breathing is quite heavy.  I take it you came?"

"Sweet boy, I just about fucking blacked out."

"Your language has grown considerably courser in the last short while."

"Sorry.  I'll, ah, I'll tone it back down.  Sometimes I forget."

"No! I like it.  I .. prefer it. It makes my fantasies more rea-Better.  It makes it better."

"That's good.  That's real fuckin' good, sweet boy."

"H? I think I'm going to go."

"You okay, C? Sound sad all the sudden."

"I'm fine.  Thank you."

Day 70

"What're you in the mood for?"

"H? I-it's C."

"Jesus! Haven't heard from you in a while, thought I fucked up or something.  You okay?"

"I'm f-f-f-fine.  Ap-ogies for n-n-n-not call-ng sooner."

"C? Are you alright? You're sounding pretty bad."

"Ap-p-polog-s.  I had a b-bad -ay.  I can g-g-g-go."

"NO! C! Are you still there?!"

"Yes."

"Oh thank fuck.  Did something happen?  Did-you mentioned a housemate, did he-"

"No! No h-h-he isn- h-re right -ow.  Didn't w-nt him t-t-to wo-ry."

"I can tell your vocals are glitching, C, happened to a f-friend of mine a few months back.  But I need you to be straight with me, alright?"

"I've n-ver b-b-been stra-t a day in -y life and -on't pla- to st-t now."

"Fuck you're a sassy asshole.  I hope the jokes mean the answer is no, but is there anything  **else** wrong?  If it's just your vocals, we can deal with that.  If it's something worse, I  **need** to get you help.  Couldn't fuckin' live with myself if I thought something happened to you."

"I app-ciate tha-.  At th-th-this po-nt I'm fairl- cert- it's si-ply my v-cals.  I to-k a-Wh-t h-h-h-happ-ed d-esn't matter. It's j-st my v-cals, pr-bably."

"Fuck, you still sound pretty bad, but I'm gonna take your word on this, okay, C, please don't make me regret it."

"I'l b-be fine.  Can you t-t-t-alk to -e? Your v-ce is rel-xing."

"Anything you want, C.  Don't think you're much up to playing around, so what do you wanna talk about?"

"I'm so-so-so-rry I w-s away s- l-ng."

"Hey, no more apologies, sweet boy.  I'm sure you had a lot going on."

"I f-lt guily-.  I wa- u-u-using yo-."

"Fuck, C, that's what I'm here for."

"N-n-not l-ke I was d-doing.  I was t-t-t-rying to av-id my o-wn prob-ems."

"Ain't we fuckin' all?"

"Exc-se me? You wh-spered."

"Sorry, C.  Sorry. Uhm.  I-I st-started c-cal-ng the-the-the serv-ce bec-se I had feel-ngs I was afr-d to act -n."

"Oh.  I, uhm.  You wouldn't be the first, human or otherwise, C.  Is that why you were away? Did you ... act on them?"

"I t-t-tried.  It d-d-dn't go well.  I d-d-don't ev-n kn-w if he underst-d what I w-s tr-ing to -ay.  H-he was in a r-r-ush to -eave."

"Rush to leave-? This is your housemate you're talking about? You've got a crush on him?"

"It was m-maybe a cr-sh when I m-moved -n.  It's more th-n that, n-now."

"Lucky bastard."

"W-what was th-t?"

"Your voice isn't glitching as much, starting to feel a little better?"

"Yes.  Thank -ou."

"Not sure I like this asshole you're living with, C.  Doesn't know how good he's got it. Sounds like kind of a dick, specially if he left you alone sounding like that."

"I was v-very caref-l not to l-t him he-r my a-a-a-ctual voice."

"Still, you don't get that out of the blue, something  **happened** to you, and he missed it.  Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be ragging on some fucker I've never met.  But I know if-if someone I cared about got hurt, I wouldn't leave them alone."

"H-he doesn't know th-that, either.  I'm -ngry at mys-f, not at hi-. He deserv-s better than an obsol-te pr-otype.  A beta-bot."

"A beta-bot? Who the fuck said-That's just ... There is not a goddamn thing wrong with prototypes, alright? Anyone who says otherwise is off their fucking rocker. I know a prototype, he's one of the best fucking people I know.  Human  **or** android."

"He s-sounds l-lucky.  W-ho is he? Tell me about h-m.  I want t- hear y-ur voice m-more."

"Nah, C.  You don't wanna hear that.  I'll talk if you want, but you don't wanna hear the pathetic ramblings of a lovesick old drunk who hasn't got the balls to do anything."

"Please? I-I'd like t- know that some hum-ns can think about us t-at way, without trea-ing us like tracis."

"I'll say it's gotten ... Feels screwy the last few weeks.  Sometimes it's hard being around him, because I lo-I want. It hurts.  To see and want not have. To know you won't ever .. have."

"Whoever it is is stupid."

"That's the clearest thing you've said all night, C."

"Mm.  Wanted t-o make sure I was un-erstood.  I shouldn't have said it, though. I don't know your fr-friend.  Not all of us are very ob-servent. Have you t-told him?"

"Fuck no, C, and I'm not gonna.  I might be  **your** type, but believe me, I'm no one else's."

"Bears are very popular in g-y subculture."

"Yeah but that's not ... really my scene, especially the six months or so."

"Not gay?"

"I wasn't joking when I said I was a drunk.  I'm-I'm trying to be better. I still drink at home, sometimes too much.  Alright, a lot too much, especially when-it gets to be too much. But I don't go to bars anymore.  And that means clubs. So even if it ever was my scene, it can't be anymore."

"T-trying to be better for h-m?"

"He makes it easier to ... I started drinking for a very specific reason, and he makes it hurt ... less.  It's never gonna go away, but I spent a long time alone after I started drinkin, just me and my fuckin' dog.  Now there's him, and I'm ... me."

"He's very lucky that you're trying so hard."

"I'm the lucky one, all the shit he does for me.  I'm eating healthier now."

"Not too healthy, d-don't want you skinny."

"Ha! No, there's no danger there.  Sometimes when I can, I sneak over to this place I know and get a burger."

"Good.  I don't know what you look like but I like to think of you as ... big and soft.  Someone with big arms. He hugged me once. It-it felt so good. Arms around me, soft and firm at the same time."

"Just once?"

"It was a very special occasion.  I've considered initiating another one but I don't want to upset him.  Though he's been ... not affectionate, but I've noticed a 13% increase in physical contact in the last month."

"Now I'm curious what the special occasion was."

"I'll keep the specifics to myself but it was the day my kind was set free."

"Fuck.  Yeah that's a pretty special fuckin' day."

"He swears a lot, too.  That's why I like it when you do it."

"Hah.  I haven't met hardly any androids who do.  Min-The one I mentioned before, he never does, that I can remember."

"What were you doing that day?"

"What day?"

"If you won't talk about your … friend, tell me what you were doing when we were liberated?"

"Oh, fuck, by then I'd barely slept for a few days.  Right leading up to that was a-a pretty bleak time for me, don't wanna bore you with the details."

"You mentioned a dog.  What kind? I like dogs."

"Saint Bernard, name's Sumo, and he's a terrible watchdog.  C? You there? C! C? Are you okay, C?"

"H."

"Thank fuck.  What happened there? I thought you went into shutdown or something."

"I almost did."

"You sound a little dazed.  Sure you're okay?"

"I want to say something, but I'm... I've been threatened with death many times but I've never been this scared.  I feel like I have more to lose now."

"What's wrong, C?"

"I-I live with a dog, too.  He belongs to my housemate. His name is Sumo and he's a Saint Bernard.  And he's a terrible, *terrible* watchdog."

"C-No. I-Fuck.  Connor I don't know what I'm more pissed about right now, all of this phone bullshit OR THE FACT THAT YOU GOT HURT AND DIDN'T FUCKING TELL ME! How the fuck long have you known?"

"When you mentioned Sumo.  I'm sorry, Hank, I'm-"

"So everything ... everything  **before** that-"

"I had no idea I was talking to you.  When I started this ... endeavor I shut down all non human awareness sensors.  And your voice is just different enough that it wasn't obvious without voice comparison software."

"Yeah, they-it's for protection or somefuking shit- CONNOR WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED AT WORK?"

"When we split up to go around the building.  We grappled, he tased me in the throat."

"Fuck, that's why you were so fucking quiet all day.  Fuck I should've thought- I'm coming home."

"I'm sorry I lied."

"Don't think either of us really lied.  We just ... both have our heads up our asses. And we're gonna have a  **long** fucking talk."

"I lov-"

"Don't.  Don't say it till I get there, Con."

"Got it.  Come home, Hank."

"I'm on my way."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Edit: Two more big bang phone sex chat fics have been written!! Go check them out, they're great!!
> 
> [You Make Me Feel Good (I Like It)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410662) by bibliomaniac
> 
> [For A Good Time, Call...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468928) by lumbeam


End file.
